


Sam runs into an old friend at the Market

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [177]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Sam runs into an old friend at the Market

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Switching her grocery sack to her other hand, Jessica picks up a lime and sniffs it, then selects three after checking their peels for blemishes. She's risked a trip to the famous Los Angeles Farmer's Market, and she's hoping she'll be able to go about her shopping and be done with it, because she didn't bring anyone along to back her up or get her out of sticky situations. It's early morning, anyway, and she's got her distinctive red hair tucked up under a cap, large sunglasses concealing her bright blue eyes. She only needs a few items, and she hopes she'll get lucky.

"What the fuck is a kabocha squash?" Sam mutters, reading over the list Ryan's given him. He supposes he could just ask someone but he already got a weird look when he asked about the burdock, which he still thinks sounds like some kind of fish. He sighs heavily and glances around, wishing for someone to fucking rescue him.

Her ears perk up at a familiar grumble, and Jessica looks around distractedly. Then she breaks into a wide smile. "It's that one," she says, deliberately brushing up against Sam when she leans around him and points at a fat green squash. "In some cultures it's considered an aphrodisiac."

"That would explain it," Sam murmurs, breaking into a grin. "Hey, you. Fuck, it's good to see you," he says, wrapping an arm around Jessica and giving her a hug. "How have you been?"

She lays her free hand against his cheek and gives him a smacking kiss on the lips before stepping back. "I've been amazing, absolutely amazing," she says with a grin to match. She takes off her sunglasses so she can look at him better. "What about you? You look like life is treating you very well." Sam certainly knows how to work the scruffy-slouchy look, damn, hot as hell even when he's completely casual.

"It is," Sam nods. "It's treating me brilliantly and I'm on a break right now, so that's fucking fantastic." He grins at her. God, she's beautiful. "What about you? You working now?"

"I'm always working," Jessica says with a roll of her eyes, "but not filming right this moment. Lots of maneuvering and negotiations. And meetings." She sighs. "God, I hate meetings. How's your break going?"

"It's good. It's..." Christ. Sam makes a split second decision, knowing he can trust Jessica. "I'm living with someone and we're... enjoying the time off."

She blinks. "Oh." Taking a cautious look around, she leans in close to whisper, "Natalie Portman?" She's seen the tabloid photos just like everyone else in the world.

_Fuck._ Sam had forgotten Jessica would know all about that. "Not exactly," he says, ducking his head a little. "You got time for a coffee?"

"With you? Absolutely." She links her arm through his, then points at his basket which is still nearly empty. "Did you find everything you need?"

"No," Sam says, showing her his list. "I don't really know what half these things are. Ry-- my partner usually does the shopping."

"Huh," she says, bending her head to take a look. "Ry-- your partner must be quite the chef," she says, intrigued by that little verbal stumble, so uncharacteristic of Sam. She plucks the list out of his hand and starts scooping up produce. "Just two?" she asks, pausing to look at Sam, a small jicama in her hand. "Two people you're cooking for?"

"Unless you want to join us?" Sam says with a grin. "I'm not always as appreciative an audience as someone would like but you'd be perfect."

_Someone?_ Yes, Sam definitely has Jessica's curiosity up. "Sure, sounds like fun," she answers with a smile. Checking the grocery list again, she shakes her head. "It says porterhouse. You're on your own for that." She gives Sam a nudge towards the butcher's stall.

Sam gives Ryan a quick call while he grabs the steak from the butcher. There's no answer so he leaves a voice mail, letting him know Jessica will be joining them for dinner. "All set," he says when he's done, returning to Jessica, the wrapped package added to his basket. "Want to grab that coffee now?"

"Okay." She hands him his basket, then picks out a few last items for herself before making her way to the cashier. "Are you driving?" she asks him, handing over some cash and then piling her groceries back into the canvas sack.

"Yeah. We're out in Malibu now," Sam says, paying for his items. "You?"

"I'm staying over at the Roosevelt. With my tiny kitchenette," she replies, holding up her bag. "I just get so tired of restaurants, and I start to miss cooking."

"I've got a cooler in my trunk," Sam says. "We could put our stuff in it and then there's that organic free-trade place across the street? I'll drive you back to the hotel after."

Jessica smiles and puts her sunglasses back on, linking her free arm with Sam's again.

Soon they're seated in the cool interior of the coffee shop. "A vanilla iced tea latte, please," Jessica tells the young man who comes out from behind the counter to wait on them. "Ceylon, and skim milk."

"Just a coffee for me, black," Sam tells him, leaning on the table, grateful for the quiet corner. Waiting until the young man goes away to start. "So... you've heard about me and Natalie?"

"Something about the romance to end all romances?" Jessica teases. Thank goodness when she and Sam hooked up, they both agreed up front that it was just going to be a friendly thing. Or she and Sam might be having a very different conversation right now. "I did see a sweet pap photo or two."

Sam nods, laughing a little. "None of it's true," he says, careful to keep his voice down, his words for them alone. "We're acting as each other's beards."

Jessica blinks. Then she stares, his full meaning registering. "Oh, my god," she whispers, then abruptly composes her expression, as she realizes she should have been doing from the start. She smiles sunnily up at the waiter as he delivers their drinks, and watches him walk away before laser-focusing right back on Sam. "Truly? You're... and she...?"

Sam nods again. "She's got a girlfriend and I've got a boyfriend and neither of us want the world knowing about it."

"Oh my god," she says again, and invests a few long moments in stirring up her drink -- needlessly. "That is... that is just awesome," she decides. "I had no idea you..." She trails off with a shake of her head. "Is your, ah... anyone I would know?"

"No, I don't think so. Unless you've seen any pictures of him with me. He's, um, employed as my personal assistant, which is pretty much another kind of cover. But he's also a songwriter. He's written for Aidan Scott," Sam says, surprised at just how much he's said and then adding, "I'm not. I'm still bi, just in case you're wondering. But yeah. We're pretty serious." Which is an understatement if there ever was one.

"I'm relieved to hear that I wasn't just some disastrous failed experiment," Jessica tells him with a laugh. Then she gives his arm a friendly rub. "Good for you. That's really great." Surprising, sure, but Sam sounds happy talking about his mystery man, so that's good enough for her.

"You were fantastic," Sam tells her with a smile, meaning it, and not just the sex. "And you'll love him. He's a really great guy - and he'll love that you're vegan. He's really into all that stuff - and yoga. His name's Ryan." He grins at her. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"My mother wishes," she says, ducking her head on a grin. "I don't have time. I'm in the whirlwind right now, you know? I think I meet hundreds of new people every week, and I'm learning it's not even worth it to try and remember their names." She's pretty certain Sam knows exactly what she means. "How did you manage to meet someone you actually want to be with? Did he start out as your P.A., and then other things developed from there?"

"Actually we met at a hotel bar," Sam says with a laugh, shaking his head. It sounds so seedy and god fucking knows it is in a way but Jessica doesn't need to know that. "But it was lunch and we were both grabbing a burger and a beer and we started talking and he's Australian too. We ended up back in my room..." he admits with another duck of his head. "but we pretty much haven't been apart since and that was a year and a half ago."

Jessica can't help it. "Awww," she says, even though she knows it just might make Sam squirm in his seat. "That is so... god, that's cute." She grins at him and takes a sip of her tea. "So he's the chef. And he trusted you at the Farmer's Market?"

"I would've found everything," Sam protests, grinning. "It just would've taken me a lot longer, but yes, he's the chef. As you'll find out tonight." He smiles at her. "I actually bought a place on the beach."

"You? You bought a house?" Jessica giggles. "I thought you were living out of that duffle bag. What the hell did you put in a house?"

"Ryan's piano," Sam says with a laugh. "I had a few things in storage, mostly books, and Ryan had some furniture, but otherwise, we've done the place up together."

"I can't wait to see it. Are you sure tonight's okay?" she asks, unwilling to go quite so far as to suggest that Sam check first with his... partner.

"It should be," Sam says. "Let me ring Ryan again and see if he's around," he suggests, although he can't imagine Ryan not wanting to cook for someone who can actually appreciate his efforts. He rings the house first, then tries Ryan's cellphone, giving Jessica a nod when his lover answers. "Hey. How's it going?" he asks, getting up from the table and gesturing to Jessica that he'll only be a minute. 

"Hey, love!" Ryan's smile comes through the line loud and clear. "I am almost done tuning the piano, I swear. It'll be safe to come home in, like... twenty minutes, okay?"

"Did you get my voicemail?"

"Um, yeah. You said Jessica Chastain?" Ryan asks. "She's vegan, really?"

"Yeah, and I told her all about us. She'd love to meet you, see our place. She's been staying in a hotel," Sam says. "But I thought I'd better check and make sure you're okay with me bringing her home? I can always reschedule for another night if tonight's not good."

"You... you told her about us?" There's no mistaking the surprise in Ryan's voice. He blows out a breath. "Yeah, okay. I mean, of course tonight's fine."

"Yeah. Um." Shit. "She and I... we slept together when we were working with each other. But it wasn't anything serious. She's great though and I trust her not to say anything to anyone. It was just nice to be able to tell someone who's not a member or whatever about you."

_Christ_. His eyes wide but blind, Ryan can't help but wonder if there's anyone Sam's worked with who he _hasn't_ fucked. Shit. "...Okay," he manages. "Tell her to bring a bottle of wine. Red."

Sam grins. "Will do. Love you."

Ryan huffs a laugh. "Yeah, I love you too."

Jessica looks up with a bright smile when Sam returns to their table. "Everything okay?" she asks, sipping at the last of her tea.

"Perfect," Sam tells her, sitting back down. "He says to bring a bottle of red."

"I like him already," she says, and laughs. "You didn't tell him... I mean, does he know about...?" she gestures at the empty space between them. "I don't want things to be awkward."

"Yeah, I did. Is that okay?" Sam asks, although really it's too late to do anything else. "I thought it was better he know."

"...Yeah. Sure." Jessica isn't a true redhead. But fuck, she blushes like one. "Totally. But just... he's okay?" she asks, feeling her face heat. "I mean, he's not, like, secretly angry that you're inviting me over?"

"No, not at all," Sam says. "He might be a little concerned about you, now that I've told him, but once he meets you, I think he'll be fine."

"Okay." She shrugs and smiles, then turns to toss her empty cup into the trash bin. "Want to give me a ride back to my hotel?"


End file.
